


I'll Eat You Up

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Consensual Kink, Fluff, M/M, Vore, Weirdness, Xeno, like ridiculous amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Fastest way to a black hole is through Bill's stomach. A Billford vore.





	I'll Eat You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to demonstrandum for brainstorming Bill's insides with me!

“Hey, Sixer,” Bill says in the middle of a chess game. “Have you ever thought about what it’s like to be in a black hole?”

Ford chuckles. He has no idea where this is coming from, but he’s willing to follow any lines of conversation that Bill starts. “Occasionally.”

“Not more than that? Pssh, you bore.” Bill lifts off from his chair and floats over to Ford, taking a seat on his shoulder. “What if I told you there is a real easy way to visit one?”

Ford is instantly interested. “I’m listening.”

Bill’s eye grows wide, literally. “What, you weren’t listening to me before? I’m insulted, Ford!”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Ford says, trying not to laugh.

“Hmph, if you say so.” But Bill doesn’t pretend to be mad for long, moving over to float before Ford’s face as his eye settles back into its usual size. “So, let’s say I can take you to a black hole. Will you do what I say to get there?”

Ford almost sighs. He wishes Bill didn’t feel he needs to be sneaky about asking Ford to do something; he’s open to all of his Muse’s suggestions. “What do you want me to do?”

“Not much at all! Just-” Bill’s eye withdraws into its socket, revealing sharp rows of teeth. “Let me eat you.”

*

Ford can’t believe he’s doing this.

No, that isn’t true: he absolutely can. He has always been curious about Bill’s inner anatomy, and given that they’re in Mindscape where no true harm can come to him, the idea of being eaten doesn’t seem that preposterous at all. Still, he can’t help but feel nervous as he watches Bill sit on the bed by his feet, massaging their soles with his small but strong hands. The gentle pressure of Bill’s fingers feels good, but it’s not helping Ford relax.

“It would if you let it,” Bill comments. There is no hint of frustration in his voice, which makes Ford feel ashamed about acting so difficult. “You know, maybe it will help if you close your eyes. You can start watching when you’re ready.”

Bill strokes the back of his foot gently, as if to let him know it’s okay. After a moment’s hesitation, Ford lets his eyes slide shut, resting his head against the pillows. He feels as Bill brings both of his feet together, clasps him firmly from his ankles. Ford squeezes his eyes a little tighter shut, his heart jumping fast in his chest.

When Bill’s mouth slides over his toes, his soft lips catching against Ford’s skin and his teeth scrubbing lightly against it, something like a whine escapes from Ford’s throat. His face heats with embarrassment, but he forces himself to stay still as Bill takes his feet into his mouth, multiple tongues reaching out to draw them deeper in. Releasing Ford’s ankles, Bill slides his hands up and down the backs of Ford’s calves, soothingly; this time Ford accepts the comfort Bill’s offering, allowing his body to relax. He gnaws at the inside of his cheek when Bill’s hands slip to the backs of his knees, grasping him firmly from there as he pulls Ford’s legs slightly apart.

“That’s right, get into it.” The gentle encouragement in Bill’s voice tempts Ford into opening his eyes; to his surprise Bill is still a triangle, still small and flat aside from his mouth, which is gaping wide as it starts to take Ford’s calves inside. He feels a mass of tongues writhe against his feet, reaching outside from Bill’s open maw, licking wet stripes against Ford’s calves. Bill’s eye is there, too, its wet surface brushing briefly against the tops of Ford’s legs as Bill swallows. Ford can sense that there is a /throat/ waiting for him, even though Bill’s body doesn’t appear to have any room for one. It’s all utterly bizarre and Ford can’t help but stare.

“Now you’re getting interested!” Bill laughs, the sound of it vibrating against Ford’s legs. Bill’s hands slide to the insides of Ford’s thighs, stroking upwards close to his groin. Ford feels himself go red when he realizes that he is indeed hard, his cock rising to sight when Bill coaxes his thighs further apart, then reaches up to grasp Ford’s shaft. Ford’s cock twitches against Bill’s warm palm, against his slender fingers as they wrap around his length, drag up and down along it in a stroke.

“Want me to-?” Bill asks, and Ford finds himself nodding before Bill has a chance to finish his sentence.

As Bill takes his legs deeper into his mouth, past his knees, he starts to stroke Ford, taking a moment to spread Ford’s pre-come down the length of his cock as it pearls up at the tip. Ford moans, reaching out to caress the hand that is touching him, feeling as the tongues inside Bill’s mouth reach further upward, flicking against his spread thighs. One of them reaches high enough to touch his ass, wriggle between the cheeks; Ford bucks against the wet touch, his legs spreading a little more open as the tongue rubs against his hole, coating it in saliva.

“Are you ready?” Bill asks him as more tongues come out of his mouth, slithering over to his groin and wrapping around his cock and balls. Ford nods in anticipation.

Bill pulls his hand away, but before Ford can feel disappointed about that, Bill’s mouth stretches even wider and takes Ford all the way in to his ribcage. He finds himself resting on one giant tongue while the others start moving around him, the ones around his cock and balls writhing and squirming while the one at his ass keeps stroking along his hole, circling it with its tip. Ford cries out, nipples standing erect as Bill’s lips inch close to them. Bill’s hands are caressing his sides, his chest, his neck; he’s surrounded by sensations and it’s getting overwhelming. He almost wants out, except he wants to stay here forever.

“One more plunge,” Bill says, his jaw stretching far above Ford.

The jaw comes down and he’s completely inside Bill’s mouth, surrounded by darkness and tongues and warm, wet air, and suddenly he feels very privileged. He’s inside Bill, his Muse; how many can say that they have got this intimately close to their deity? And this isn’t even the end of it. He can still go deeper.

“That’s right,” Bill says, having slipped into his mind. “But not yet.”

With that the tongue around Ford’s cock starts to pump him hard and fast, the tip of it thrusting along the leaking slit of Ford’s cock. The tongue around his balls is moving too, softly rolling them around in its wet, velvety softness and squeezing around them just as gently. The tongue on his hole pushes in, just a little; Ford clenches around it, moaning obscenely. He can feel his orgasm building up, his cock jerking harder and faster as he sees Bill’s eye stare down at him, pupil wide with excitement.

“That’s it, Fordsy, come for me!”

Ford does, moaning something that vaguely sounds like Bill’s name.

A split second later, the whole world tilts as Bill swallows, sending Ford sliding down into his throat.

*

Traveling through Bill’s intestines turns out to be an agitating experience. Everything around Ford is hot and tight, burning his skin and choking the breath out of him, and he can’t see anything. But it gets better the moment Bill speaks again, his voice as clear and bright as it was on the outside, as it was in Bill’s mouth.

“Just a little bit more, Fordsy! Soon you’re gonna feel how a real void is like!”

Ford supposes those words should frighten him, but they don’t. He wants to follow Bill anywhere he’s willing to lead him.

*

He expects his trip through Bill to end in a stomach acid first, then the black hole. Instead, he finds himself directly in nothing.

There is a complete darkness around him, except it probably isn’t even that; it’s just how his brain is interpreting his environment, the complete lack of everything, to give him something tangible to latch onto. His vision, however, is the only sense that is able to get anything out of the black hole; for others, there is nothing to detect. There is just nothing.

Part of Ford is disappointed about that, having wished to discover a new kind of reality within Bill. Part of him is concerned.

“About what?” Bill asks, voice still clear.

“Is this really inside you?” Ford hopes he has interpreted Bill wrong, that Bill only meant that he can transport someone to a black hole. Ford can’t stand the idea that there is a void waiting inside his Muse, ready to consume him and take him away from Ford one day.

“There’s a lot of stuff inside me,” Bill says. “You shouldn’t worry about that, though. Laws of existence are a little different for me than they are for you.”

That does make Ford feel better. “Is it all right if we leave?” He wants back to his body, back to a world where Bill is right there within his reach. “I don’t mean to be ungrateful, but-“

"It’s cool, Ford!” There is no anger or disappointment in Bill’s voice, but Ford can’t help but wonder if Bill feels either way. "Let’s pull you-“

That’s when the screaming starts.

The sharp, high-pitched noise startles Ford, but it doesn’t stop there; it keeps on going, tearing through his mind and filling it. After a while he realizes that it’s not just one sound, but multiple sounds, multiple _voices_ , varying in strength and pitch, but equal in despair. He wants to close his ears, but he has no hands to cover them with; he’s defenseless against it, unable to do nothing but take the endless onslaught of it, feeling it eat him away-

"Heh, aren’t you guys busy being dead? CUT THAT OUT.”

The start of the screaming was violent, the end of it feels even more so; Ford blacks out.

*

Ford wakes up somewhere red.

He looks around, only to be intensely relieved as his eyes fall on Bill. Bill is his small, flat self, his large, friendly eye back in the place of the mouth, and he’s holding Ford near to him. Ford finds himself blushing, still overwhelmed by Bill’s closeness. It takes him a moment to remember what happened.

“Bill!” He sits up, really looking around this time. Their environment is shapeless and limitless, pulsing red around him and Bill. “What is this place?” he asks, accepting Bill’s hand when it’s offered to him.

“We’re still inside me,” Bill says, reaching out to brush sweaty curls of hair away from Ford’s face. His hand feels blissfully cool against Ford’s hot skin, skin that still seems to be burning from his trip through Bill’s insides, which brings him to his next question. But Bill answers it before he can ask it: “Ford, we’re in the Mindscape! What stops me from appearing inside myself?”

“I- I suppose nothing.” Ford shakes his head and lets Bill pull him up, his memory slowly sharpening again. “Bill, what was that?”

“What was what?”

Ford hesitates. “Did I visit a black hole or not?”

“Sure you did! And I think that might have been too much to you.” Bill floats close to him, stroking his cheeks. “I don’t think I prepared you well enough for it, how it’s like to be inside someone like me. You got overwhelmed. You hallucinated.”

That makes sense to Ford. The whole experience of a black hole had been so- much, to put it simply, it makes sense that his mind started coming up with threats that weren’t actually there. Still, Ford feels embarrassed, looking away from Bill. Small fingers inch under his chin, grasping it gently as they turn him to face Bill again.

“Hey, that’s enough. You did nothing wrong. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Black holes are crazy things, especially if they’re inside me.” Bill wraps an arm around his shoulders, gesturing to the red world around them. “Let’s take a walk.”

As they start walking, the world around them seems to become more coherent; walls form around them, followed by a rounded roof and an equally rounded floor that is soft and bendy beneath Ford’s feet. Soon they are walking in a fully formed corridor that throbs softly around them, the pulse growing stronger with every step they take. Eventually, they reach the end of the corridor.

In the room they have entered, it’s not hard to realize that the huge, black thing floating before them is supposed to be Bill’s heart, or at least a representation of it; Ford is sure that whatever heart Bill has, it isn’t actually like a human’s. Still, Ford is awed as he looks upon it, watching it move to the same beat as the walls around them, as Ford’s own heart.

“Wanna go closer? Bill asks, although he’s already tugging Ford’s hand. Ford follows his pull.

The heart has somehow come closer to the floor when they get near it, when Ford is close enough to reach out and touch it. He doesn’t, though, waiting for Bill’s permission. He takes Bill’s gestures towards the heart as one, stepping next to it as he rests his hand against its slick, warm surface.

"Wanna go inside it?” Bill asks, letting go of Ford’s other hand. Ford doesn’t need to be led this time.

Bill’s heart is hot on the inside, clenching around Ford as Ford pushes his way inside it. He lets himself sink against the black flesh, feel the rush of blood beneath its surface and the steady beat that means Bill is alive, that he’s here and letting Ford closer than Ford would have ever imagined possible. This may not be Bill’s true heart, but the significance of Bill letting him inside its representation doesn’t escape Ford. His Muse-

“Whelp, it’s time to go!” The world around them shifts, too soon.

*

Ford finds himself back on the bed, clean and in one piece.

“Of course I could have just thrown you up, but I don’t think that would have been very romantic,” Bill comments, sitting on Ford’s chest. He’s playing with the curly hair there, twirling it around his fingers. “How are you feeling?”

“Good.” It’s true; even though he would have liked to stay inside Bill just a little longer, he feels content. He closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of Bill’s fingers stroking along his chest. “I won’t be forgetting this experience anytime soon.”

“You better not! I put a lot of effort into making this good for us.” Bill’s eyelashes brush against his chest, against the spot where his heart is beating. “I want us to have many experiences just like this, Ford. Where we get to know each other _really_ intimately.” The eyelashes disappear as Bill’s eye turns into a mouth again, and he kisses the same spot his lashes just touched. “How does that sound like?”

Ford smiles, reaching out to cup Bill’s body with both of his hands. “Like everything I’ve ever wanted.”


End file.
